Ambot Sa Imo
by makasarili
Summary: Tatsumi scolding Tsuzuki. Tatsumi offers tea. The songs used are Tagalog but with English translations. The story itself is in English but I moved this to the Filipino language category.
1. Ambot Sa Imo

Title: Ambot Sa Imo  
  
Summary: Song fic. Based on Manga 8 epilogue. Tatsumi scolding Tsuzuki.  
  
Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei is not mine. "Ambot Sa Imo" is a song by the "Tux". I do not own the song. No money made out of this. Please do not sue me.  
  
If I did own Yami no Matsuei then I would be busy finishing the Gensokai Arc, as it is I am just another fan waiting ... and waiting... and writing fan fiction as a means of begging the real owners to hurry up with the official storyline.  
  
I would also like the "Tux" to come out with another album but I have no hold over them either.  
  
Onegai Tatsumi-san please do not sue me, or scold me (you can be quite scary).  
  
Rating: G  
  
WARNINGS: Spoiler alert. Based on manga no. 8 final epilogue. I just translated the song to English. So I have two things to apologize for if you do not like this. One is the story and two is the song translation. The song is originally Tagalog.  
  
Reviews are most welcome. Even flames are welcome, be the first person to flame me! (All other flames, after the first will be ignored to preserve my sanity, or what is left of it.)  
  
Now on to the story itself  
  
-------------------------------  
  
((Ewan ko ng nga ba Tuwing ako'y napipikon sa'yo. 'La rin nangyayari Sobra na'ng tigas ng ulo mo))  
  
(I really don't know Every time I lose my temper with you Nothing ever happens Your hard headed to the extreme)  
  
Even as I ask the question I don't think there is anyway for you to explain this bill. You go to the routine of trying to be cute, when that doesn't work you instinctively resort to going puppy. Once more on assignment an unnecessary expense! Why are you so stupid to think I would let you spend so much on food? How many times do I have to repeat myself? How many ways must I say the same things to you over and over? Why don't you ever change? Change for the better? You say you're sorry, but sorry just doesn't cut it. Sorry does not make money. Sorry does not pay the bills.  
  
((Ilang beses napatawad, ilang beses nabigo Puro ka pangako at panay ang bola mo Heto'ng masasabi ko sa mga katulad mo...))  
  
(Many times forgiven, many times failed You keep making promises and flatter constantly This is what I have to say to the likes of you...)  
  
I have given you so many chances. You promise to behave better... you always promise... but here we are again. My heart soars when you say "Tatsumi! Daisuke!" but that is just not enough. After I ... after I even apologized for saving you... after torturing myself about not respecting your decision... after all that you go do something as trivial, as stupid as this. Really Tsuzuki...  
  
((Ambot sa Imo! Ambot sa Imo! Ambot sa Imo! Ambot sa Imo!!!))  
  
(I don't know with you! You decide! Do what you will! It's up to you!!!)  
  
I scream. I shout. Your face falls. Your lips tremble. Your eyes get teary, but you pretend to be brave and keep them from actually falling. You hang your head. We have an audience from the rest of the office, who take this as part of the daily routine.  
  
((Di ko na malaman Kung ano ang gagawin sa'yo Wala kang pinaplano Ugali mo'y hindi magbabago))  
  
(I can't figure out What to do with you You plan nothing at all Your attitude will never change)  
  
No one steps in to interfere, not even your partner Hisoka. In a way they find this oddly comforting... a sign that everything is back to "normal". I really don't know what to do with you anymore, maybe I never did, not when we were partners, not even now when I am ...the secretary. You have no plans for your future. I know your dead, so am I, we all are, literally; but no one else in the office slacks off like you do.  
  
((Mga taong tulad mong nakuntento Sa palakad-lakad na palabuy-laboy Nasubukan mo na bang maging seryoso? Kung hindi bahala ka sa buhay mo...))  
  
(People like you who are contented Walking around aimlessly Have you ever tried to be serious? If not then take care of your own life...)  
  
Can't you think ahead about something other that what you're going to have to eat? Can't you get serious about money as I am, for at least one assignment? You should be able to take care of yourself. When will you ever learn? Really Tsuzuki! I want you to be happy but can't you get it through your thick skull that your happiness... your lasting happiness will never come from something as fleeting as today's dessert no matter how delicious!  
  
((Malapit nang malawan ng pasensya, malapit na Malapit na (3x) Malapit nang mawalan ng pasensya... Ambot sa imo.))  
  
(Almost at the end of my patience, almost there almost there (3x) Almost at the end of my patience... I don't know with you.)  
  
You say your sorry, but a lingering suspicion tells me, that you will do this again. You are terrified but you don't know that I still haven't crossed my final line... no shadow has touched you. My tongue is more than enough.  
  
"Saru!!! "  
  
owari  
  
---------------  
  
The phrase "Ambot sa imo" has multiple meanings that I just could not settle on a single English translation, but I really felt the need to write and post this anyway, so I used the translations which I viewed came the closest.  
  
"Saru" also has multiple meanings - leave, pass, resign, monkey or ape.  
  
Actually I really like Tatsumi, so why did I write him in such anger? (Wicked smile) So I will have an excuse for him to make it up to Tsuzuki later on.  
  
Maybe I will have him singing "Di ko na kaya" also by the "Tux". 


	2. Di Ko Na Kaya

Summary: Songfic. Post Kyoto. Tatsumi POV. Sort of sequel to "Ambot sa Imo" but you don't have to read that to read this.  
  
Tagalog sections are marked of with "**". English translation of lyrics are marked of with "++".  
  
"'Di Ko Na Kaya" translates as "I Can No Longer"  
  
**Si Tatsumi ay torpe!**  
  
Tatsumi is ... I do not have an English word which would sum up what 'torpe' means.  
  
Torpe is sort of shy and indecisive, being unable to express one's feelings, usually in terms of love.  
  
Disclaimers: Nothing has changed to make me own Yami No Matsuei or the "Tux". "Di Ko Na Kaya" is a song by the "Tux". Nothing has changed to let me make money out of this. Please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Mush.  
  
Fluff?  
  
Shonen-ai.  
  
Spoilers.  
  
I just translated the song to English. So I have two things to apologize for if you do not like this. One is the story and two is the song translation.  
  
The song is originally Tagalog.  
  
Racking brain for other warnings... and thinking how much should be said without spoiling the story...  
  
Read at your own risk.  
  
But then your are here to read a story... so here it is...  
  
----------------  
  
**Kahit saan mukha mo ay natatanaw bawat gabi ako'y hibang sa pagnais labis ko nang hinihintay ang araw nang matapat ang kalooban ko **  
  
++Anywhere and everywhere your face I see Every night I'm delirious with desire So long I have been waiting for the day To confess my soul to you ++  
  
I am here in my office. I have work to do but I catch myself thinking of you. I look into my coffee cup and I think of the back of your head... when you walk away from me.  
  
I am glad your alright. I know you are just a wall away... probably lamenting how mean I was in scolding you earlier.  
  
Truth be told, I was worried about you. I still do... but it is no longer my place.  
  
At night when I am alone I think of you. The deep purple of the night sky makes me think of your eyes. I find the night rain depressing... they make me think of you crying. I thought I gave vent to my feelings after scolding you about your expense report but there are things which I left unsaid. There are other things aside from money.  
  
Money I understand completely.  
  
There are times I do not understand you at all. There are times I do not even understand myself. How can I feel so deeply for you?  
  
**'Di ko na kayang pigilan ang damdamin 'Di ko na kayang hangarin ay malihim at ang tanging dasal ng puso kong alipin -- pag-ibig ko'y tanggapin....**  
  
++I can no longer stop the feelings I can no longer keep secret what I wish and the only prayer of this helpless heart of mine -- accept my love ++  
  
You may never get to know what I really feel for you.  
  
I tell you I want you to be happy, but could I ever say that I ... want you? I push that thought aside. I squash it like a bug... that sounds so much like Hakushaku or that hentai Muraki.  
  
Let me just love you from a far. I will not force myself on you. I know you need someone by your side. I know you need more that what I can give.  
  
Kurosaki-kun... he needs you. He was able to do what no one else dared, because it was for you...  
  
I tell this to myself so that I will not dare to hope. He can love you better. I tell myself if I really love you then I should stay out of the way.  
  
So I stay away...I force my mind to face the task at hand. I have work to do.  
  
**Mahulaan kaya sa kilos kong nalilito Ako'y nangangamba, baka 'di ma intindihan labis ko nang hinihintay ang araw nang matapat ang kalooban ko**  
  
++Can it be guessed from my confused actions I'm scared, to be misunderstood So long I have been waiting for the day To confess my soul to you ++  
  
Yet I don't really stay far away for too long. The day is almost finished. Like an ordinary workday, the others have left but you are at your desk. Are you sleeping again?  
  
I scare you, when I wake you up. I didn't mean to but now your up.  
  
You would never guess that you scare me too. I am scared that you might get hurt whenever you are out of my sight. I can't stay away for long because I need to see that you are alright.  
  
I was scared when you where taken by that hentai. I was scared that you really wanted to die. I was even scared that you might never forgive me for saving you by accident from Touda's flame. I am even scared that you might find out it was an accident that I saved you.  
  
Yet all these fears pale against the terror that you might discover this secret I keep.  
  
The irony is I also want to share this secret with you.  
  
**Ang hantungan ng pag-asa ko ay nasa 'yo lamang sisikapin matamo hanggat hindi nahahayag sa'yo 'Di ko na kayang pigilin ang damdamin (Ang hantungan ng pag-asa ko... 'Di ko na kayang hangarin ay malihim (Sisiskapin hanggang matamo... at ang tanging dasal ng puso kong alipin -- pag-ibig ko'y tanggapin... oh pag-ibig ko'y tanggapin**  
  
++Only in you can my hope be fulfilled will continue to strive for as long as I haven't let you know I can no longer stop the feelings (My hope be fulfilled... I can no longer keep secret what I wish (Will continue to strive... and the only prayer of this helpless heart of mine -- accept my love... oh accept my love... ++  
  
You are very dear to my heart.  
  
There is no one else who can make me feel the way you do.  
  
What can I do? What can you do when the love of your life (or afterlife) belongs with someone else?  
  
You find away for the love of your life to be happy.  
  
Even if it is with someone else.  
  
This is the best that I can show you my love.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san would you like some tea?"  
  
It's your favorite brand so I know you won't refuse and I offer it with no strings attached.  
  
"Tatsumi! Daisuke!"  
  
You beam happily.  
  
I smile.  
  
No strings attached I tell myself.  
  
I tell myself to be content, as you take your cup of tea.  
  
"Sankyuu!"  
  
OWARI  
  
-----------  
  
Author's post script:  
  
There are other singers that I like but other writers have already used their songs.  
  
Thank you for reading this and any of my other stories.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has sent me a review.  
  
I don't make promises about continuing stories lightly. It's Hisoka's influence after he scolded Tsuzuki about making promises so easily in "The Devil's Thrill". 


End file.
